


One Dance

by PurrPuffs



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Derse and Prospit, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrPuffs/pseuds/PurrPuffs
Summary: Prospit. A lovely shiny kingdom with orange and yellow hues everywhere. Who would ever want to hurt it? That's the question the Royal family wonders about after an unknown resident of Prospit put a hit out on the royal family. Distraught, they decide the best decision would be to combine themselves with another kingdom. That kingdom being derse. In order to combine the two kingdoms, a marriage must take place in between the royal families. The chosen members? None other than Prince and knight in training Dave Elizabeth Strider then Prince and Heir to the throne of Prospit, John Alexander Egbert.





	One Dance

This was not a happy feeling at all. The feeling of your fate about to be sealed right behind a boring old door you’ve ran past and not paid any attention to your entire life up until this point. You never knew how scary this door was going to be, you wonder if it would have made a difference or if you would have ran past it faster. Your home of Prospit was of beautiful Golden large castles and houses, not one location was ever anything but beautiful while also somehow being comfortable. This was probably why most other kingdoms found it vulnerable, like a tiny fish surrounded by sharks and whales. That just happened to be the reason you were in this seat outside the old wooden door lined with golden decor. Because if that little fish doesn’t find a shark to protect them, that little fish would die. That shark was Derse.

You pondered the thought of the little fish and shark but before you could wonder anymore, the door opened with an audible creak. Important Prospit and derse ambassadors and noble men, including a few members of the derse royal family filed out of the room leaving just your older sister standing in the room. You were kinda impressed by the way the Derse Royal family looked, they all looked cold and emotionless. Straight faced and their heads held up high, they walked past you. You were allowed to enter after they had all left the room.

“So, what was the verdict?”

Jane, your older sister, dressed in a long golden colored dress with high arm gloves, the girl you thought was as tough as a rock, could heave around full bags of flour, seemed nervous. She fiddled with her fingers and you could not help but develop a bad feeling about it in the pit of your stomach.

“Promise me you won’t get mad, I really did try my best to negotiate with them but they were so set on this idea, it was hard to even get to this point…”

“Jane, it’s alright, just, lay it on me.”

Jane tried to be less nervous, sighing and perking up a bit.

“Because it was our request to combine the kingdoms, Derse decided that the members of the royal family of derse should decide who wished to wed you...None of them were interested…”

“Oh…”

“But one member didn’t show to the meeting, after discussing their behaviors and lifestyle choices , they decided they were best as your suitor.”

“Oh! When do I get to meet her?”

“Uuuuuuh, actuallllly, they um…”

“They what?”

“They aren’t a girl?”

“What do you mean?”

“They are a male and you meet him tonight.”

“Jane, I am not a homosexual. I cannot marry a guy!”

“I’m sorry John, but it wasn’t my decision! Besides, The only girl that was interested in you was Roxy but she is not eligible. She is already married to a young lady named Calliope from the Cherub kingdom.” You opened your mouth to speak but Jane cut you off.

“No, we will not be combining the Cherub kingdom with us, The young lady marrying Calliope decided not to combine kingdoms and simply move to Calliope’s castle instead. I will not get into the details of their ploy and plans but it is important that you marry this man." Jane leaned into your ear and whispered,” I found poison in Jade and Jake’s tea this morning, they were inches away from death before I realized. I don’t know how much longer we have if this marriage doesn’t take place soon.”

Her lips quivered and you could tell just how serious the situation was by the nervousness of her. You’d never seen your older sister so scared and frightened before, it was really a sight to see, it was rare, so much so that it scared you too. How could you complain while your siblings and other countless innocent lives were in danger. 

 

You feel an overwhelming amount of guilt for complaining and sigh. Of course you knew you had to go through with it but you would hate it, having to live the rest of your life with a male lover. How preposterous the idea was it almost made you sick to think about, though it was what was best for your kingdom, and you were willing to do anything if it would help your people. Even if it was sacrificing your happiness, so others could enjoy their lives.

Jane looks at you pitifully, you know she felt guilty about this all, her being the eldest and yet you, the youngest, having to be the first to be married off. She looked back up at you, and lifted your chin to look up at her.

“Hey, don’t worry John, I promise it’ll work out. One of his sister’s told me he’s rather caring. I think he’ll take pity on our situation.”

“I hope your right, Jane….”

“There’s going to be a masquerade ball tonight at Derse, we’ve been invited to attend given the newest wedding arrangements.That’s where your engagement will be announced and you’ll meet him for the first time.”

You process this information and think about your options. Your mind wonders form asking your sister to accompany you to what to wear. You swallow and muster up what to say but Jane beats you to it.

“Most of the nobles from Prospit will be attending, including me, Jake, and Jade as well if that relaxes you any, but I cannot promise anything if he chooses to take you to his chambers or a private part of the castle….”

This makes you nervous but you doubt if this man has any kindness in him, he’ll spring that upon you.

“I doubt he’ll do that, I mean, you did say we was nice right?”

“We will see, you better go get ready, it’s going to take you a while to decide what outfit you want your fiance to see you in.”

You look back up at her and nod, might as well do what she says right? I mean, there’s no avoiding the fact that you’re going to have to marry him. You might as well accept your fate and do what you can to act on your best behavior, you’re not even in the mood for pranks which says a lot coming from you.

You leave your dear sister with her hand resting on your shoulder while your face reads of slight guilt and disappointment with your situation no doubt. You’ve already made up your mind about what you’re going to feel towards your fiance. Absolutely nothing, but that doesn’t mean you would show anyone your displeasure. You grit your teeth and pull away from your sister, your hands in fists. You move towards the old door you have come to hate, and make your way down the golden corridors. You had no interest in tracing your fingers along the details in the walls beside you like you and your twin sister Jade would have done so many times in your childhood. A few servants roaming the hallways tried to stop you or say good day but you were too frustrated to pay attention to them. 

You flung open your bedroom door and flopped onto your bed, your sister Jade looked up from her rocking chair with the royal pet dog “Bec” in her lap. 

“Jane told you about who you’re marrying? How did it go?”

“Yes, and it’s terrible”

“I’m sure your suitor isn’t THAT bad, you’re just overreacting! I bet she’s beautiful, just you wait until you meet her!”

“That’s the problem”

“Meeting her?”

“No! They aren’t a girl! They’re a boy, Jade! “

“Oh!....Oh….Well i’m sure you’ll come around or at least they’ll understand your situation, I mean, Derse puts on this mean face but really they’re kinda soft. I bet he’s soft too, being royalty and all.” 

“You think so?”

You turn your head from being buried into the blue sheets of your bed, to look at your sister’s green eyes. You found comfort in them. They reminded you of your older brother, Jake who would take you on adventures outside the kingdom when you were kids. You two would get in so much trouble, especially when Jade came along. 

You would get stuck doing the castle work for weeks and Jane would feel bad for you and scold Jake. Even with the scolding, Jake did it again and again. Jane would sometimes bake you treats for after you got your work done, and oh how you would joke around and laugh at each other’s jokes and stay up for hours just talking and eating together, But you knew those lighthearted and cheerful times were coming to an end. you’d never get to smell Jane’s treats baking in the kitchen ever again, or feel the same excitement little 6 year old you felt when you snuck out with Jake for the first time. 

Soon, you weren’t going to be able to enjoy anything, you’d be miserable and living with a Derse prince who is probably as cold as a bitter mid-winter’s night. You could almost cry. You think jade noticed because she set Bec on the ground and rushed over to hug you. You sniffled and sat up, hugging her as tightly as you could. She pet your hair and it was in the most motherly and calming way it made you feel comfortable and calm. 

After the silence when she stopped petting you and you stopped sniffling and hold back tears, You both decided to get dressed for the ball. In order to differentiate between the Derse and Prospit people, you decided to wear golden colors to contrast with Derse’s violet colors. You decided with a a yellow and blue mask, it resembled a wave or a wind, you weren’t quite sure, Jade decided on a black and Yellow mask. You thought it looked like a spiralling swirl of some sort but you weren’t sure.

You met with Jane who seemed sort of agitated. She paced back and forth, You had a mask similar to yours just positioned slightly different. Her outfit was fancier than anything you and Jade were wearing and you assume she must have selected her outfit days beforehand. You weren’t sure what had her in such a bad mood, but then you felt kinda stupid for not guessing it before, Jake wasn’t there and you knew her and jake were fighting most of the time. 

“Where’s Jake?” Jade asked looking around.

“He refused to come, said something about how he was going to fix things but honestly, I think he’s crazy. Jude is backing him up too, he's going to put awful ideas in that boy's head!”

Jane sighed and grabbed your hands, “We can’t wait around for them, we are going to be late, and we don’t want that to be our first impression.”

Neither you or Jade question her, mostly because you were too caught up in nervousness to speak. Neither of you had ever been to a foreign gathering or for that matter, you had never been to a foreign gathering where you’re going to meet your fiance.

\----------------

The carriage ride to the derse palace was tedious before you left Prospit grounds. Derse was colored in light blues and dark purples it was a more chilly atmosphere but the tall structures were impressive and peeked your interest. You found yourself switching windows with Jade every few minutes and discussing how lovely the city was. Even Jane seemed slightly impressed by the handy work and fanciness of what was outside your windows. 

 

Eventually, you made it into the inner city and citizens of Derse blocked your views if the large skyscrapers and towers but the citizen’s seemed high class as well, matching the city and blending perfectly. The fancy high classiness was even more prominent towards the castle.

Even though you were special guests to Derse, it still bothered you with all the eyes staring at you in awe. Prospitian citizens were used to seeing you around the streets with your older Brother so you never had many people staring at you like these Derse people were. You could only hide behind Jane and Jade who seemed distracted by how massive the castle was. Two servants opened the large doors, they were dressed in their own purple colored atir to match the rest of the citizens, the only thing they were wearing that did not happen to be some sort of shade of Purple, pinks, or blues was their pins with their own colors in them. One of the gentlemen wore a noticeable Red and blue pin in the shape of the gemini sign. The other was a young lady wearing a red aries pin. 

You nod slightly at them as if to thank them, you would have very well have thanked them if you weren’t a nervous wreck. You had no time to view their reaction, though you did hear a female squeal from behind you that you did not recognize, before you were ushered inside the large gothic cathedral resembling castle.

The walls were lit with coal colored lanterns and a giant chandelier holding candles up from above you. 

The light illuminated the room and as you look around, you could not tell who was of the royal family and who was just of noble blood. You sigh and put on your mask, looking around as citizens watched you from the sides of the room and the crowds. Though they tried not to stare, it was obvious they were trained in proper  Etiquette, not unlike the very few Prospit nobles you are accustomed to. 

Your sisters disappeared into the large crowds leaving you standing there alone. No doubt that Jade had maybe found herself a nice group to discuss agriculture with, and for Jane maybe someone to share recipes or a talkative dance partner. You leaned against the wall and thought to yourself about things you enjoyed to calm yourself down from the stressful environment. Visions of your favorite play flutter around your mind, of course your brother was the one to introduce you to these wonderful plays but unlike him, you favored only a certain few.

“Something on your mind?”

The male’s voice snapped you out of your comforting thoughts and you looked up at the man to see his face. His eyes were covered by shades, which you weren’t sure really counted as a mask but who really cared? Certainly not you or the male in front of you for sure. 

“Why should it matter to you?” yeah, you weren’t exactly in the friendliest of moods. His stupid (kinda hot) laugh only made you more aggravated by his presence.

“You’ve peaked my interest your highness.”

He took your hand and bowed kissing it. Now you weren’t expecting that to happen at all.

“But I asked you a question first.”

You only take your hand back as soon as he lets it go and you scoff. “What’s on my mind is none of your concern.”

He only nodded,” Fair enough.” 

There was a moment of silence and he leaned against the wall next to you. Oooooooh, if only this guy knew you were engaged to Derse Royalty, maybe he’d step off!

“So, since we are asking questions, i’d like to ask to have this dance.”

Oh hell no,” No, what makes you think i’d dance with you?”

“The fact that i’ll leave you alone after we dance.”

Ugh! This guy was really persuading and his voice had you melting like butter. Even if you weren’t a homosexual, you had to admit he was kinda cute.

“One dance.”

“That’s enough for me.”

You gently take his hand and he leads you out onto the dance floor quicker than you’d honestly like. You can barely keep up, and you huff as soon as you both stop on one spot in the dance floor.

You dance silently for a little bit, just the simple waltzing, no conversation, just listening to the chatter of the guests around you. It was peaceful until He spoke. 

“What brings you to Derse?”

You debate if you should lie or not but that might lead to unnecessary drama or accusations. 

“I’m engaged to a prince of Derse.”

“I see”

The conversation continued for a while after that.

He never questioned what you said for a while, and you found it slightly comforting. He’d only listen and take in what you would reply to him with.

“Are you nervous about meeting him?”

That was the first question he had asked since you started dancing and talking. You found yourself unable to lie to him, he gave off a mysterious but oddly comforting vibe.

“Honestly, yes. Yes I am.”

“I would be too, being told suddenly you are going to marry someone you’ve only just heard the name of.”

“...I don’t even know his name.” you admitted embarrassingly.

“Hm. Even worse.”

“I suppose.”

There was some more silence between the both of you. You could not relax and listen the guests chatter though, you only awaited him to speak again.

“Do you think you’ll like him. I mean, from what you’ve heard about him?”

That question struck you as odd but you answered none the less.

“Maybe, I’ve been told he’s calm and caring. Maybe he’ll understand the situation.”

“I think he will.”

You tilt your head slightly confused by his reply. You almost ask him what he means by that but you were cut off by the tapping of a glass. You follow where the sound came from and stop moving to the beat of the music as soon as it stops. 

The man tapping the glass looked older than the derse Royalty you saw earlier that day in your own castle. The resemblance between him and the young man you were dancing with was uncanny. He might be his father but before you could expand upon the idea, the man spoke.

“As you may know, I am King David Strider of Derse, but enough with my introduction. On this fine night, I have a rather exhilarating announcement. Would my Son Dave please come up here.”

You had no idea who this Dave fellow was and you looked around before the man you had been dancing with separated himself from you and started walking towards the stage. A chill went down your spine seeing the Dersites make way for him. You almost hoped that this announcement wasn’t for your engagement.

As he made his way up the the king he turned around to face everyone, not a sign of any emotion on his face. Completely straight faced. You were so surprised and in awe that you jumped a bit when the king spoke again. 

“And would Prince John Egbert of Prospit please make his way up here.”

You had an overwhelming sense of nervousness and anger built up in you. You made your way through the Dersites and promptly stood next to Dave. You looked like you were about to jump out of your skin compared to the two Derse royal family members standing next to you. 

“My son and this Prince of Prospit have become engaged as of today. Their marriage with combine the two kingdoms into one.”

There was clapping from the crowd of dersites. You remind yourself that your sisters are in there somewhere and soon you wouldn’t have a million eyes watching your every move. Just the thought made you slightly less stressed but that didn’t last long when Dave grabbed your hand. 

By instinct, you could feel the anger rising and you quickly slap him. Not soft either, with full force, enough to leave scratch marks across his face starting to draw blood and knock him to the ground. Multiple gasps are heard from the crowd, a servant with a Cancer zodiac pin rushed by his side to make sure he was alright. You were shocked even by your own actions, you were in disbelief. 

Mumbling in the crowds got louder and you couldn’t take the heat, so you left. You weren’t really sure where you were going but you did know that anywhere away from that ball room was good for you.


End file.
